


5 times Matt and Shiro wanted to be left alone, and 1 time they didn't

by genericfanatic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff and Angst, Kerberos Mission, M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genericfanatic/pseuds/genericfanatic
Summary: Its tough for a couple when they're put into space with the only other living person around being one of their Dad's.And Sam Holt seems to take some kind of perverse pleasure in interrupting them.





	5 times Matt and Shiro wanted to be left alone, and 1 time they didn't

**Author's Note:**

> If you're here for fluff, JUST read #s 1-5
> 
> If you'd like to have your heart broken, read the +1
> 
> Thank you

#1  
“Mmmm,” Matt said, “I am never going to get tired of that.” 

Shiro jerked on the anti-gravity board, surprised to hear Matt’s voice. He lost his balance, the board spinning up to the ceiling with Shiro’s feet attached, and ended up floating upside down, his sweaty tank riding up. “Matt! What are you doing here?” 

Matt doubled up in laughter looking at him. Shiro grimaced as the blood rushed to his head. Using all of his ab muscles, he reached up and corrected the board’s orientation. “Hey, stop laughing, I was doing alright before you got here.”

“Oh, I know,” Matt said, wiping tears from his behind his glasses, “Believe me, I saw you working those muscles.”

Shiro sighed, defeated, and lowered the hover board to the ground. “I was training. You know, like YOU are supposed to be doing.”

“I was studying!” Matt protested.

Shiro rolled his eyes, groaning, “Matt, we graduated. A while ago! You don’t need to keep studying, nerd.”

Matt stepped forward, sticking out his tongue at him, “Listen, jock,” Matt said, making Shiro chuckle, “We have a big mission coming up. The big mission.”

“Which is why you should be training.” Shiro said. Matt finally got close enough for Shiro to grab him around the waist and pull him onto the hoverboard. Matt yelped, and then again when Shiro turned the board back on. He clung to Shiro despite being less than a foot off the ground. 

It was Shiro’s turn to laugh at him. “See? You’re a twig,” He spun the hoverboard around, making Matt hold on harder, giving a small shriek. 

“You dick, put me down!” Matt said, arms wrapped around his neck. 

Shiro chuckled, resting his forehead on Matt’s. “Nah…” He said. Matt grimaced at him, but couldn’t help the corners of his mouth turning up. “You looking forward to the mission?” Shiro asked. 

Matt nodded, “It’ll be fascinating. We’re going to go down in history books, and we have the chance to make some truly…” Shiro started chuckling at him. “What?”

“I meant,” Shiro said, “Are you looking forward to being on the mission with ME.”

Matt had the decency to blush. “Oh,” He said, “Yes…yes I am.”

Shiro chuckled and leaned in for a kiss.

“Oh, there you are, boys,” 

They split apart, Matt falling hard on the floor, Shiro becoming unstable again and the hoverboard lifting him into the air again, hanging him upside down “Ah,” Shiro said, as best he could looking up at Commander Holt, “Hello, Sir,” he said with as much dignity as he could.

“Hey Dad,” Matt said, massaging his hurt butt. 

Commander Holt raised an eyebrow looking between the two of them. “Am I interrupting something?”

“No, sir,” Shiro said, attempting to get himself upright again, “Not…at…all…WHOA!” In attempting to get upright, he accidentally disconnected from the board, falling on the ground. 

Both the Commander and Matt flinched. “Are you alright? Do you need me to call a doctor?” Commander Holt asked. 

“Ah…no…” Shiro said, lying very still on the floor, “No sir…I think I just need to…lie here…for a bit…sir…”

The Commander tried very hard not to laugh, “Alright then. I was going to ask if you two wanted to do some group simulations. But perhaps that can wait for a bit.”

“Yes, sir,” Shiro said, still trying to sound respectful from a heap on the ground, “That would be best.”

Commander Holt nodded and left. Matt was left chuckling. “You know you don’t have to call him ‘sir’ right?”

“Fuck off Mattie…” Shiro said, internally deciding to just live the remainder of his life here in a heap on the floor. 

Matt laughed at him again. 

 

#2  
Shiro was not surprised when a pair of hands dropped over his vision as he sat in his pilot’s seat. “Guess who?” Matt asked. 

“Hmm,” He thought, “I’m betting its an alien that infiltrated the ship.”

“Close,” Matt said, lifting his hands and wrapping his hands around Shiro’s neck instead, his head sliding down to rest on Shiro’s shoulder.

Shiro turned just slightly to see him, “It IS an alien! And he’s wearing the skin of my boyfriend.”

“Way to go super dark, babe.” Matt said, pecking Shiro on the cheek. “Now pay attention to me, I’m bored.”

“I’m kinda piloting a spaceship, here, Matt,” Shiro said, “Pretty important stuff.”

“Eh,” Matt shrugged, “We all know the biochemists are the important ones here.” Shiro rolled his eyes at him. “Come on, can’t you just put it on auto for a little?” 

Shiro sighed, weak. “Alright,” He said, switching the control on, “I’m going to want to do some piloting on this trip. It is kinda my job.”

Matt ignored his complaints and spun around to sit on his lap. “Oh hush now,” Matt said, leaning up to kiss Shiro, “You could pilot this ship in your sleep.”

Shiro gives a humble shrug, and Matt can’t help but kiss him again. 

“Shiro, I have updates for the flight plan,” Sam Holt said, stepping into the piloting center. 

Shiro jumped, throwing Matt off of his lap and onto the floor. “OW! Really?” He demanded of Shiro. 

“Uh…” Shiro said, looking back at Sam, “Um…I can…I can upload the updates now, Commander…sir…”

Sam raised an eyebrow, “They’re not urgent. I can come back if you’d rather.”

“No, no, no,” Shiro said, “Now is fine, I can…I can do it now. Sir.”

Matt picked himself up and left with a huff. 

 

#3  
Shiro knocked on the top of Matt’s bunk. Matt pointedly ignored him, continuing to read his book. “Hey,” Shiro said, “Anybody home?”

“Shh.” Matt said, flipping a page, “I’m mad at you.”

Shiro knelt by his side, resting his elbows on the bed, “I’m sorry…” he said, “I was just surprised is all.”

“Hmph,” Matt said back, “You don’t have to be so scared of my dad.”

“I’m not scared!” Shiro protested. “I just…I look up to him. I want to think well of me.”

“He does already.” Matt said, pretending to read, but Shiro noted his eyes weren’t moving across the page. 

“Well, I want him to keep liking me,” Shiro says, “Not only as his subordinate for this mission, but as someone worthy of dating his son.”

“I think my opinion matters a little more on that subject, don’t you?”

Shiro lowered his head, his chin hooked on the bed. “Of course it is, I didn’t mean to imply it wasn’t. I just…get nervous, you know?”

“It’s not like I wanna make out in front of him,” Matt said, “But we’re going to be stuck on this ship with him for a long time, and I don’t exactly relish the thought of being tossed around like a hot potato every time he enters a room.”

Shiro nodded, “You’re right.” He gets up and sits on the edge of the bed. “You’re absolutely right. I’m sorry.”

“Just remember,” Matt said, looking up from his book, “This is a man who hums the ‘phenomenon’ song to himself while he’s working. He’s nothing to be scared of.”

Shiro chuckled. “You say that like you DON’T hum the song to yourself.” Matt stuck his tongue out at him, but Shiro just chuckled, leaning forward to capture his mouth in a kiss. 

Matt smiled, putting his book aside and embraced him. 

“Time for dinner, boys!” Sam said, walking in. 

Quickly, Matt shoved Shiro off of him and Shiro landed hard on the floor. Sam smirked knowingly as he went passed and out the other door. 

“What happened to not shoving away whenever your Dad walks in?” Shiro demanded from the floor.

“You were in my bed!” Matt said, “I didn’t want him to think anything was, you know, happening.” Matt shrugged, “Besides, that rule applies more to you than me.”

Shiro groaned, letting his head hit the floor. 

 

#4  
Shiro did not try to sneak up on Matt the way Matt often did. Instead he entered openly, smiling at him, then sat on the table Matt was working on and slowly leaned over until he had completely obstructed Matt’s view of his work. “Would someone like some attention?” 

“Now whatever gave you that idea?” Shiro asked, smiling. Matt flicked his floof and kissed him on the forehead. Shiro smirked, leaning up to earn a kiss on the mouth. 

“Careful,” Matt said, pulling away, “My Dad’s been in and out of here all day.” 

“I thought you said you didn’t care about getting caught?” Shiro said. 

“I don’t!” Matt said, “I just…it feels like he’s been just…waiting to interrupt us. I mean, is it so wrong to just want some alone time with my boyfriend?”

“I definitely don’t have a problem with it.” Shiro said. 

Matt rolled his eyes. “I think he’s doing it on purpose…just to mess with us.”

Shiro snorted, “I really doubt the Commander is trying to sabotage—“

“Hey kiddos,” Sam Holt said, walking in, “Careful there, Shiro, don’t want to contaminate any lab equipment.”

Shiro jumped off the table, “Uhh…sorry sir.”

“Don’t mind me,” He said with a smirk, “I’m just going over our data samples.” Sam sat down at his own table, bringing up a laptop and scrolled through, purposefully ignoring the younger men. 

Shiro and Matt exchanged awkward looks. The mood was broken, but the tense atmosphere in the room could be cut with a knife. 

Frustrated, Matt took his own laptop and wrote three words, bolding and enlarging them before showing them to Shiro. ‘Messing with us.’

Shiro sighed and nodded. He had to agree. 

 

#5  
Sam Holt was everywhere. It didn’t seem possible, but he was EVERYWHERE. Anytime Shiro and Matt were close to being alone, there he was. It was apparently his new favorite hobby to interrupt them. Granted, there were few hobbies to pursue in space all alone, but Shiro and Matt agreed Sam needed to find a new one. 

That was why Matt was so intrigued when he got a message that said ‘Come to Hatch B.’

Curious, he got up and headed over to the hatch. Sitting in front of it was his suit, all folded up and ready. Curious, he looked outside the hatch. Floating out in space was a figure in another space suit, waving at him and beckoning him out of the space craft. 

Chuckling, Matt put on the suit and headed out of the ship, after firmly attaching his safety cord. He floated out to the floating figure, which he could see now was Shiro. “You know,” he said, “This is a bit extreme way to get alone time.” 

Shiro shrugged and pulled him close, their helmets touching each other, “If it works…”

Matt chuckled, “There’s one major flaw in your ingenius plan,” Matt said, “I can’t kiss you out here.”

“Well,” Shiro said, taking him by the waist, “There are compromises.” He clicked a control on his suit and it started playing a romantic waltz over their radio.

Matt chuckled as Shiro guided them in a strange little dance through the vacuum of space. 

Despite his earlier protests, Matt rested his head on Shiro’s shoulder. “Look…” he said, “You can see Kerberos from here.”

Shiro hummed in agreement. “We’ll be there soon,”

“Mmhmm,” Matt’s voice lowered to practically a whisper. “I can’t wait to just…step on the moon.”

“It’s probably not that different than Earth’s moon,” Shiro said.

“But it will be different.” Matt said, “We’ll be the first ones there. A real discovery.” Shiro chuckled. “Are you laughing at me for being a nerd again?” he asked. 

“No,” Shiro said softly, “You’re just…so damn cute. And hopeful. And…”

“And?”

Shiro bit his lip, “And I really want to kiss you.”

Matt held on tighter to him, trying to press through both of their suits. 

“Evening boys!” They turned at the sound of Sam Holt over the radio. They turned back to the ship, seeing the Commander on the outside of the ship, “Don’t mind me, just making some minor repairs.”

“Are you SERIOUS?” Matt shouted back at him, “Even in the void of SPACE you won’t just leave us alone?”

“Matt, Matt,” Shiro said, holding onto him, “Calm down,” 

“No!” Matt said, shaking him off, “Dad, you know I love you, and I know the three of us are the only ones out here, but we are a couple, and you HAVE to give us some time together!”

Sam looked taken aback, “I…am sorry. I didn’t realize how much I was impeding your…romantic life.”

Matt bristled, unsure of what to say. Shiro grabbed his arm and started pulling on his safety line. “I think its time we turn in.” 

The second the hatch doors closed and they felt the jolt of gravity returning on their bodies, Matt shuffled from foot to foot. “You think I was too harsh?” he asked.

“Nah,” Shiro said, typing something quickly into the controls. 

“I don’t know. I’ve never really yelled at him before. I never usually had to, we tend to get along so well…”

“The Commander’s a big guy,” Shiro said, “He can take it. Sometimes families yell, it happens.” Shiro was still typing. 

“What are you doing?” Matt asked. 

“Locking out the external hatch controls,” Shiro said. 

“WHAT?” He said, coming over to look. The controls were indeed locked out. “You stuck him out there?” 

“His vitals are tied to the computer, so we’ll be alerted if he’s in danger,” Shiro said, “And he has the radio to contact us if he REALLY needs. But think of it this way, he’ll have plenty of time to conduct his repairs,” Shiro grinned mischievously, “And it will give us a little while to have the ship to ourselves.”

The corner of Matt’s smile perked up, “You are a devious…terrible person, Takashi Shirogane.”

“Yeah,” Shiro said, diving in to kiss his boyfriend, finally free from distractions.

 

 

+1  
“YOU BASTARDS! YOU PURPLE CAT BASTARDS!”

“MATT! STOP!”

“WHERE IS HE? WHERE HAVE YOU TAKEN HIM?” 

“MATT!” 

Shiro held him back as best as he could, but couldn’t stop the Galra soldier from taking a swing at Matt’s face. Both Matt and Shiro went tumbling to the floor. 

“He was not capable of fighting in the pits,” The Galra soldier told them, bluntly, “You two are.”

With that, he attached chains to their arms and legs before moving on to other prisoners. 

Shiro sat up, Matt still crumpled on the floor. “Matt?” Shiro said trying to turn him over, “Matt, please, are you okay?”

Shiro turned him to see the red mark on his cheek and the tears in his eyes, “No…” he muttered, “How could I possibly be okay?”

Shiro ran a thumb across the mark the soldier had left, “That’s gonna leave a bruise…but I don’t think anything’s broken.”

Matt put his hand over Shiro’s, squeezing it like a lifeline. “Do you think…” Matt sniffed, “You think he’s been taken to another prison? Been enslaved somewhere?”

Shiro bit the inside of his cheek, “I don’t know,” He said, truthfully.

“You don’t think…” The tears fell, running down Shiro’s hand, “You don’t think they…they ki—“

“Don’t think like that,” Shiro said. “Look, the Commander is the most resourceful person I know. He’ll be okay. We’ll be okay, too. We just have to look for an opportunity to get out of here, find a ship that can get us all back to Earth.”

Matt whimpered, shaking on the ground, “Shiro…” He said, his voice so low Shiro could barely hear, “I’m scared. I’m so, so scared.”

The truth was, Shiro was just as terrified, but he would never let on. Instead, he collected Matt in his arms, “It’s okay, I’ll protect you,” he said as Matt cried onto Shiro’s prison uniform, “I’ll protect you, I promise.”

“I miss him…” Matt said.

Shiro nodded, “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! My tumblr is dork-empress


End file.
